Leaf Paper
by Water and Earth Alchemist
Summary: Oneshot after KH2 so spoilers. When ties come to a end and everything goes back to normal, what happens to him? A boy that embraced darkness just can’t sit around math class every day. [RikuCentric]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts I or II, and if I did there would be a sequel.

**Note:** This is made a couple weeks, maybe a month or so, after KH2-not immediatly after it or a year after. I always found that it's hard to believe the Kingdom Hearts cast could go back to normal lives after the game-especially Riku, that's why I made this oneshot. I also always figured my first story I would post would be on Final Fantasy X, but Riku is just to cool! Hope you all like!

* * *

Leaf Paper

Creamy white and square; many blue lines running across it horizontally. Two lines, one on each side that were about an inch from the side, fell vertically along it. A pencil held in his right hand, though the page before him stayed blank. Aqua eyes scanned over the desk, some pen marks scattered around it in random places as acts of graffiti. His long silver hair sparkled in the noon sunlight poring in through the windows he sat beside; it being hot on his back.

Riku sat at his desk, a teacher speaking dully at the front of the class about this or that, though all of it consisted around geometry. The young keyblader could care less, and found his glance wondering to the open window beside him; making an even larger point that he didn't care about this class.

What was the point about learning all of this crap anyway? X equals whatever didn't matter in the real world. He knew it didn't associate to fighting heartless and he was also very certain that you didn't need to know it for any other job out there… Maybe accounting or something that you had to sit at a desk all day for your job, but not for fighting and whatnot. He was sure he'd never have to use this crap again.

"Riku…" the boy glanced endlessly at the front of the room, his head in his palm. The teacher stood at the head of the room, pointing to a simple equation on the board that Riku figured out in his head before the teacher could even finish asking the question.

"13," He answered, right before looking back out the window bored. He could hear the teacher confirm what he had said was right. The muttering of students started around the room saying that it wasn't fare that they paid more attention to the teacher and they still didn't understand; before quickly being followed by the scratching of pencil against paper. It happened every single day, over and over. Riku wasn't sure if he could take this simple life anymore.

He longed to travel from planet to planet, only this time with his friends. He knew it wouldn't be much of a life wealth wise, but he just wanted to see it all. Sitting here in a class he already knew all the material in was just a huge waist of time. After beating Organization 13 he knew that there was nothing left out there he couldn't handle.

It had only been a couple weeks since he had returned to the island, the letter King Mickey had sent them only gave him hope that one day he would be called on, but until then, he had to live a normal life. A life he didn't want anymore. He had even forgotten why he was sitting here in the first place, a blank piece of paper before him by a window in a class full of bored students.

_It's for there sakes… _He always remembered, having to repeat that to himself everyday. Kairi and Sora were what bound him to this world he so hated. Sure, being on this world once in a while was fine, but he wanted to get up and leave after a while. This planet was so small.

"_But part of one much greater_," He always would remember Sora's words of that day they had returned. He knew that those words would one day lead all three of them out of here, but until then…

He had to stay inside this small, stuffy classroom, reading about things he already knew and understood, listening to people rambling on about useless matters, and have a blank sheet of paper always set down before him.

**The End**

* * *

Short for my first oneshot... maybe it's more of a drabble. Oh well! And by the way... 

I like reviews people! I hate flames though, so don't send me those! Have a good one!


End file.
